Beyond the Well
by J Lyn Takashi
Summary: Knowing he can use the well, Souta is determined to find out what happened to his sister, who has been missing for ten years. What will he find when he gets there? Dark.
1. A Missing Sister's Diary

A/N: This probably fits in the A/U category, but I'm not quite sure. In this story, Inuyasha is the bad guy. It's not one of those Inuyasha is the misunderstood bad guys stories, nor is it a story where the jewel corrupts Inuyasha.

Feedback: Desired, but not required. Always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do have a Sesshomaru bookmark. Doesn't that at least count for something?

Chapter 1: A Missing Sister's Diary

_December 29, 1992_

_Tomorrow, Inuyasha will be coming to get me and we will meet up with Kouga and Sesshomaru, and our friends to prepare for the final battle. It's been two and a half years since Mistress Centipede pulled me through the well, and into the Warring States Era. We are finally close to the end of our journey. Most of my entries are about how much I love Inuyasha, and how we are going to be together when this is all said and done, but this one won't be. Something happened a few weeks ago that really disturbed me, and I had to tell someone about it. So here goes…_

_It was the night of the new moon and I was returning from taking my exams. When I climbed out of the well, Kikyo was standing there with her soul collectors. It's like she was waiting for me or something. It was kind of creepy to see her, but I didn't think she meant me any harm. Her eyes were sad and distant as she looked at me. I don't even really hate Kikyo. I don't think I ever have, but I feel sorry for her. I mean, she was ripped from a grave that she was never resurrected from in the first place. Now she has to walk the earth as the living dead. How much would that suck?_

_She told me that I couldn't give the jewel to Inuyasha when it was complete and actually asked me if she could take Inuyasha to hell with her! As if I'd tell her to go ahead. Duh! She even told me that Inuyasha was the bad guy, not Naraku. And that Naraku was the good guy. _

_Maybe being the walking dead makes your brain short circuit or something. Naturally I didn't believe her. If that were true, why would Naraku have done all the awful shit that he has done?_

_She looked at me in that depressing way that is totally hers and told me that since I wouldn't let her kill Inuyasha that she was going away. To where she didn't say and I didn't ask. I really don't care where she went, but we haven't seen her since. Inuyasha is convinced that Naraku killed her. I know better, but for some reason I don't want to tell him what Kikyo told me._

_Maybe it's because I have been really thinking about what she said, and have started to question Inuyasha's motivations myself. Sometimes when we make eye contact there is something so evil and chilling in his readable eyes, that I feel an instant spark of fear, then it fades as if it had never been there, making doubt that it was really there to begin with. Surely I'm just seeing things. Inuyasha is too good for that to be true. Besides, no one can act as well as he would need to, in able to pull that off. _

_But still, I can't help but doubt Inuyasha. What if he really is the bad guy?_

_I need to stop thinking that way! Of course Inuyasha's not the villain! Thinking like that will only enable Naraku to separate us the way he did with Kikyo and Inuyasha._

_Kikyo is wrong!_

_Kikyo has to be wrong! She just has to be! _

_But what if she isn't?_

_What if Kikyo is right?_

Souta, 2005

Camouflage pants with black, mud spotted combat boots sticking from the end, hung into the gaping mouth of the Bone Eaters Well. A plain white T-shirt was pulled tightly over a thin, but muscular torso. A sigh escaped the twenty five year old man's lips as he sat on the edge of the well. A cigarette hung loosely from the fingers of his right hand as he stared into the darkness in deep concentration.

He remembered each word of that diary entry verbatim. There was once a time that he would never read his sister's diary for fear of her wrath. Now he read it to feel a connection with her.

If his mother caught him out here, she would skin him alive. After all, she believed that she had already lost one child to the damn well. She didn't want to lose another.

Sixteen years ago to this day, his older sister had been pulled into it by a giant centipede, and taken five hundred years back in time. It was there that she meet the half demon, Inuyasha, and a journey began that had lasted for at least three years. He didn't know if or when they defeated the evil Naraku. Because one day his sister and Inuyasha had come back for some supplies, they said the final battle was near, and Souta never saw Inuyasha or Kagome again.

Souta liked to think that Kagome was simply trapped in the past. That a wish had been made on the jewel and she wasn't able to return. That she was living happily with her beloved Inuyasha, and making lots of little babies with him.

Souta had a feeling that that wasn't the case. He had a feeling that something more dark and sinister had happened to his older sister.

But what?

He had no idea.

Everything brought him back to that diary entry Kagome had written. The last entry Kagome had written. In retrospect, Souta knew what Kagome was talking about when she mentioned the look in the half demon's eyes.

He had seen it himself. The way Inuyasha would sometimes look at them, especially Kagome, had confused Souta as a boy. As a man, it made him shutter. The lust, hatred, and calculating coldness would appear in Inuyasha's eyes, and vanish so quickly that you thought you had imagined it.

But what if it had been real?

What if the dead priestess had been right?

There was no way he would ever know. It's not like the well would let him through. Even though he did gain spiritual power when he turned eighteen, he knew the only two people it worked for were Kagome and Inuyasha.

Souta was so deeply engrossed in his dark, somewhat paranoid thoughts, that he failed to notice when Buyo, who was now pushing twenty, jumped onto the ledge of the well.

Souta shouted in terror, shocking the old, lazy cat, and jumped, causing himself to lose his balance.

And fall into the well.

'_Damn, this is going to hurt.'_ He thought as he began to fall.

His eyes were closed tightly.

So he never saw the blue light of the time slip as it engulfed him.


	2. Realizations

A/N: First, I'd like to thank my readers, and especially my reviewers. I'm going to try to keep Souta as much in character as I possibly can, but it will be a little difficult since this is sixteen years from where the story started.

Feedback: Desired, but not required. Always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Realizations

Souta's blue eyes opened in confusion. Why wasn't he hurt? Surely the fall into the well would have broken something, or at least jarred something. "Oh well," he said. "I guess I shouldn't be upset that I'm not hurt." He rose to his feet and brushed off his pants. Besides the blue eyes, another trait he had in common with his sister were the small, aside comments he made to himself. Kagome had done it and so did Souta.

He turned in a circle and noticed the vines and sunlight spilling into the well. He stared at the opening with his mouth gaping for a moment, before he snapped it shut. He knew exactly where he was. Actually, he knew when he was. When he was ten, Kagome had been attacked by an evil Noh mask that wanting her jewel shards. He had run to the well to get Inuyasha, but it wouldn't let him through. Not even with the jewel shard that was cutting his hand open from how tightly he was clenching it could he pass through the well. With his free hand, he had dug until that hand bled, just trying to find away to access the time slip. At that time he envied Kagome for the adventures she had, and the things she was able to do.

Now, he wished that he had never gone looking for Buyo in the well house sixteen years ago. If he hadn't been too afraid to go in, Kagome wouldn't have gone in, and she would have never been ripped into the past. A past that she literally couldn't escape from for whatever reason. Now that Souta knew it was possible past through it, he knew something was keeping Kagome here by force. The possibility that she was dead had entered his mind, but he doubted it. If she had died, Inuyasha would have come back and told them. Souta knew without a doubt that he still lived. He had hero-worshipped Inuyasha, and knew without a doubt that he had survived the final battle.

That meant Inuyasha was probably forcing Kagome to stay here.

He hoped that he would soon find out as he began to climb the vines. He hoisted himself over the edge and stared in marvel at the area around him. He was in the middle of a meadow sprinkled with flowers and butterflies. This seemed to be a welcome oasis a massive forest encircling it. His head lifted to the sky in amazement. He had never seen the sky this blue before, not even when he was in Nebraska for a book signing.

At twenty five, Souta Higurashi, was a world famous author. All of his novels were classified as fantasy and set in Feudal Japan. All of the stories came from what Souta read in Kagome's journey and from the stories she and Inuyasha would tell him.

When he told his mother he had sold his first novel, she was really upset. She didn't think it was right that he was making money on his sister's journeys and feelings. She thought he was grave robbing, in a way. She had refused any of the money or gifts he offered her when he made it big. Eventually Souta quit trying.

He didn't think of what he did as a bad thing. He wasn't capitalizing on his missing sister. He was immortalizing her, in a sense. Despite the fact that everyone's name had been changed and the stories were tweaked a bit, he was doing this in Kagome's memory.

This was the only way the world would know what Kagome Higurashi had done. How she had fought for people she didn't even know. How brave, strong, and kind she was.

Everyone who had read his books knew what his sister had done. They just didn't know that it was his sister. They didn't know that the fictional heroine had a real name and a real face.

Kagome was just another unsolved missing person's case in Tokyo. After a few years everyone, except for their mom, grandfather, Houjo, and Kagome's friend, Eri, had seemingly forgot her.

A brittle smile graced Souta's lips as he thought about the way Eri always claimed Kagome was missing because of her violent, two timing boyfriend.

In a way, she was right. Souta knew in the depths of his soul with a shudder coursing through him that the undead priestess, Kikyo had been right.

All that time Inuyasha acted like an avenging victim, he was a lying bastard.

He should have known better than to wander away from the well, but he spotted the sacred tree, and was drawn to it, just as his sister had been.

Within a moment, the man stood under the tree his sister had freed the half demon, Inuyasha from sixteen years ago to the day.

Today Kagome turned thirty one.

Souta's hand shook as he reached out to touch the prevalent scar on it. This was the spot where Inuyasha had hung for fifty years, before Kagome freed him.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. Flicking it open, he shaved some bark off the tree in the shape of a heart, around slightly from where the scar was. Then, he lovingly carved Kagome's name and a 31 into it.

His hand reached out to touch his work. Pulling his hand back, he slipped the knife back in his pocket and walked around to where the scar was. He stared at it, his blue eyes growing cold.

One time when he was young, he had whiningly asked why Kagome was the only one who could use the well. Grandpa had told him because it was Kagome's fate, and that was the only explanation.

He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "Fate is a miserable and vicious bitch with a fucked up sense of humor."

Nothing, but the wind answered his claim.

His chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took. His body quaked with rage toward Inuyasha. "Why did you have to take her from us?" He whispered to the tree.

Before he could stop it, an enraged howl ripped from his lips as he slammed his right fist into the bare spot on the tree. "Why couldn't you let her go!" He screamed with tears streaming down his face.

He pounded the tree, imagining that the scar on the tree was the smug half demon's face. The rough edges of bark around the scar sliced into the skin of his knuckles, but he didn't care. When his fist was numb and dripping with sticky blood, he switched hands. Baring his teeth, he made another swing at the tree, but tripped over his own two feet, and fell to the ground.

His teeth gritted together as the tears poured down his cheeks, and dripped into the dirt surrounding the tree. He had never been the strong one, when it came to the two Higurashi kids. Kagome had been. She was always the strong one. Souta had pretty much tried to put this all behind him. Sure he thought about it, but he didn't dwell on it. He didn't wallow in it. He knew that if he walked around with all the emotions that this caused all the time, the hate and injustice he felt would devour him, like some kind of monster.

Just like it did to a white haired, golden eyed demon.

"You there! What are you doing?" A voice called, just as Souta was jerked to his feet by something surely stronger than a human was.

'_That must mean it's a demon.'_ He thought.

Souta's blue eyes took in the appearance of the men before him. The obvious leader was dressed in robes of black and night sky blue. He carried some kind of staff in his right hand. His black hair was streaking with gray and was pulled back in a small ponytail. His blue eyes were cold, hard, full of distrust, and haunted at the same time as he examined Souta.

Souta broke off eye contact and looked around at the other men. Some of them carried knives, others clubs, some bows with arrows. All carried some kind of weapon.

The leader stepped closer to Souta. "State your business, then leave. Strangers are not welcome here." His voice was stern and clipped as he spoke.

'_Tell us what you're doing here and leave. We don't take kindly to strangers in these parts.'_ He remembered the line from some American Old West movie and smiled before he could keep himself from doing it.

The blue eyed leader narrowed his eyes into tiny slits and flicked his hand gingerly. Souta found himself slammed into the tree face first. "Check him for weapons."

Souta blushed as the man, or demon, ran his hands along his body. A clawed hand slipped into Souta's back pocket and pulled out the knife. It was thrown at the leader's feet. Then, the same hand reached into Souta's front pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. They soon joined the knife. The hand then grabbed Souta's wallet, and it was thrown at the leader's feet. He watched as the leader knelt next to the items. He looked at the cigarettes and lighter in wonder for a moment, before reaching for Souta's wallet.

Souta cringed as he heard the demon behind him sniffing his neck and hair. "He smells good for a human, Miroku."

"Miroku?" Souta vacantly echoed. He knew that name! Miroku was the monk that had traveled with Kagome.

Souta was ignored.

"He smells familiar. Just about identical to…" the male demon drove his nose into the hair at the nape of Souta's neck.

Meanwhile the monk was flipping through the pictures in Souta's wallet. He came to one that made him gape in shock. It was one of he and Sango with Kilala, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. He remembered the day that Kaede had taken it for Kagome. How could this boy have this picture? He moved to the next picture and his voice caught in his throat.

The demon holding Souta brought Souta's bloody fist to his nose. "He smells just like…"

"Kagome." Souta, Miroku, and the demon all said at the same time.

"Why the hell do you smell like Kagome?" The demon snarled, digging his claws into Souta's throat.

Souta's hands flew up to grab the demon's hands. He dug his fingers tightly into the demon's flesh. Souta his spiritual powers welling with in him. No doubt the demon and the monk could sense them.

He had literally woken up with them on the morning of his eighteenth birthday. The night before when he was seventeen, he had none. The next morning he had so much he nearly couldn't control them.

"What the hell?" The demon asked in shock at the sudden change in the human's aura.

"Kouga! Release him!" The monk shouted at the demon, before the oddly dressed human purified him. He reached out and grabbed Souta's chin. "How could I have missed it? Your powers are just like hers, perhaps even stronger. And you look just like her," he mused.

"Do I?" Souta asked, wanting to know about his sister the way she was now.

"Give or take a few prominent feminine attributes that Lady Kagome possesses." The look on the man's face was purely that of a lecher as he pulled away from Souta.

Souta gaped and sputtered, before shouting, "Hey! That's my sister!"

"Do you want to see her?" Miroku asked, all traces of amusement were gone from his now stern face.

"Of course!" Souta told him.

"Well, today might be your lucky day." There was no sincerity in the word lucky. It was without a doubt a sarcastic comment.

"The Western Lord always brings his mate to the well each year for her birthday. He enjoys to rub it in her face that she can't pass through it." The wolf demon crossed his arms across his chest as he spat the words.

'_Why can't Kagome pass through the well?'_ Souta asked himself.

A man ran up to Miroku and whispered something in his ear. Miroku frowned. "Everyone back to the village. The Western lord and his mate will be here within the hour." He turned to Souta. "If you wish to see Kagome, I suggest that you follow me to change into some clothing from this era. The lord will kill you if he knows you are from Kagome's time. You can't let her know who you are either, or the last thing you will see are the claws of her mate." Miroku began to walk toward the village.

"Wait!" Souta called after him. "I thought Sesshomaru is the Western Lord."

The demon laughed at him. "Yeah, he was. That was before he was beaten and left for lesser demons to devour. Now the Western Lord is Inuyasha."

They left Souta standing there. As he watched them grow smaller and smaller, he stood in the sun. Never before had the late April sun seemed as dark as it did now. Souta looked back in the direction of the well and then the shrinking forms.

After a moment, he dashed after the monk and the demon, wondering what the years had done to his sister.

!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!#$&

A/N: I know this is all kind of static right now. It will get clearer as the story continues. I know this chapter wasn't that great. The next chapter will be better. Sorry that Miroku and Kouga are jerks, but what happened to them will be revealed later.


	3. Lost Innocence

A/N: This chapter has been altered quite a bit due to some hell I've been getting from AFF and my own personal choices. I have decided to slow the pace of the story down slightly.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, nor do I make any money off this.

Chapter 3: Lost Innocence

"What the hell did you do that for?" Souta snapped as he was smacked in the face by the white and red clothing Miroku had thrown at him.

"Shut up and change your clothes." Miroku hunched down and began to silently chant as Souta changed into the clothing.

Souta watched as the air around the floorboard seemed to waver, before the small abnormality of it became revealed. Without the glamour that had kept it hidden, Souta could see that one floorboard had been lifted from the others.

Miroku pulled out a Ziplock back with something inside it, before he gently placed Souta's shirt and pants in the ground.

Souta stared at the boots. "What about my boots?"

"They won't fit under the floor, so you're going to have to wear them. Your pants are a little too long for you, so they should cover the boots. They will look like normal boots from this era with them covered up."

"What is this?" Souta stared at the worn out spiral notebook that Miroku had pulled out from under the loose floorboards. The notebook was fairly well preserved, because it had been sealed in a large Ziplock bag.

Miroku finished hiding Souta's clothing, before he turned to regard Kagome's brother. He took the item in his right hand as he rose to his feet. Haunted eyes regarded the somewhat faded green notebook as he handed it to Souta. "The last time Lady Kagome returned, she said that her diary was filled up, so she was going to use that notebook, until she could go back, and get a new one." Miroku smiled bitterly at the memory.

"Inuyasha used the jewel to become full demon. After everything you guys did for him." Souta turned the notebook over.

"No." The word was softly spoken, making Souta wonder if he had really heard it.

Souta's eyes snapped to Miroku's. "What do you mean no?"

"Inuyasha didn't wish on the jewel. We, we being Sango, Kagome, and myself, decided to wish upon the jewel for Inuyasha to become a full demon. We knew that if we didn't wish for him to be full demon, he would. We hoped that making the wish for him would keep him sane. It had indeed been a pure wish too, because the priestess, Midoriko's voice spoke to us. She tried to get us to reconsider, but she granted the wish when we told her no."

"What happened after that?"

"Everything was normal. Inuyasha was more open about his feelings with Kagome, and he seemed to be unaffected, from a mental standpoint that is." Souta watched the other man's eyes become even more haunted. "Some of the comments he had always made became more cruel. By this time, Sango and Kouga had become open with their feelings toward one another. Everything seemed somewhat normal that was until Sesshomaru showed up."

"What happened when Sesshomaru showed up?"

Miroku shook his head as if the memory pained him. "Perhaps you should find it in Kagome's journal. Even to this day, the betrayal of what occurred that day still hurts me deeply." Miroku walked toward the door. "When Kagome and Inuyasha are seen, I will come get you."

Souta didn't even have time to say thank you as he heard the door slide closed. His hand shook as he opened the bag, and pulled out the worn old notebook. He skimmed through various pages and entries, looking for what had been the event that had caused Miroku to feel so much betrayal and anguish.

It was toward the back of the notebook. A child's rendering of a girl in a sailor shirt and short skirt, reading a book to a small red haired boy on her lap was drawn on a page. Souta noticed that the pair sat by the well, under a cloudless sky. The words, "Me and Mama" were written in crayon, suspended in the air.

Souta smiled and turned the page. He felt his heart freeze and his smile vanish when the saw the words. They were so tragic and that he read them aloud in disbelief. "Shippo is dead. Rin is dead. Jaken is dead. Sesshomaru is dead. And Inuyasha killed them all."

_Winter/Spring 1993_

_Shippo is dead._

_Rin and Jaken are dead._

_Sesshomaru is dead._

_And Inuyasha killed them._

_He killed them all._

_This is going to be my last entry in this notebook. Shippo used to color and draw me pictures in here, so I thought it best to write the last entry, then never write in it again._

_It was a month ago when they all died. I will never forget that day Sesshomaru and his group intersected our path._

_Inuyasha had been waiting for weeks to show Sesshomaru that he was now full demon. It wasn't a happy, impatient wait, like a kid would have for Christmas. It was more like a cruel, sadistic glee within him. The way he was acting made all of us nervous, but if he knew, he didn't react. _

"_So, you have transformed into a full demon." Sesshomaru didn't seem the least bit impressed by the new development._

_I was standing behind Inuyasha, but I knew he was smirking. He always did. "I have."_

_I could see Sesshomaru over Inuyasha's shoulder._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. It was one of the few times he had shown some kind of emotion in front of us. "Come at me then, little brother. This Sesshomaru doesn't have all night."_

_The full moon was out that night, so we could see. Anyway…_

_Inuyasha ran at Sesshomaru, the same way he always had before. _

_They wailed on each other for about twenty minutes, before Sesshomaru stood over Inuyasha with the tip of Tokijin at his throat. "Despite the fact that you are now full demon, you are no match for this Sesshomaru." He sheathed his sword and spun on his heal. _

_His arrogance was polluting the air as he walked away from Inuyasha._

_In the end, it was his pompous arrogance that led to his horrible demise._

_I ran out to him to make sure Inuyasha was okay. I moved to help him up and he slung me to the ground. He had been increasingly violent with me since he claimed me as his mate three weeks before. He hit me and shoved me. I should have found some way to run then, but I didn't. I'm so stupid. _

_Before I knew what he was going to do, he threw his blades of blood at Sesshomaru's back._

_I doubt Sesshomaru even sensed the danger until it was too late for even him to escape the path of them. I heard him grunt when they sliced into his hair and then into his back. Chunks of his perfect moonlight spun hair fluttered to the earth. Blood stained his now torn clothing and changed his hair from silver to maroon._

_Before he could turn around Inuyasha surged forward and rammed one of his hands through Sesshomaru's back. Much the same way Sesshomaru had done to Inuyasha._

_I heard Inuyasha yelp when the clang of his fist colliding with metal sounded. With his other hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, Inuyasha slung him to the ground while he tore his hand from his brother's back._

_He tried to kick Sesshomaru, but his bare foot collided with armor. _

"_You are such a fool." Sesshomaru's voice was as indifferent and arrogant as ever, despite his injuries. Sesshomaru had moved to a position to where he was on his knees as he grabbed Inuyasha's foot and threw him onto the ground. It had all been one fluid motion, one second his arm was holding him up and the next second, he had rolled onto his knees, grabbed Inuyasha's foot, and slung him back._

_Suddenly Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru was now standing and Inuyasha was sitting on his ass, laughing as he looked at his brother. The laughter was just as dark as it was after I released him from the tree._

"_What do you find so funny?" Sesshomaru was clearly pissed off. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out._

"_Sit!" Inuyasha shouted._

_We were all stunned when Sesshomaru slammed face first into the dirt. Some how Inuyasha had managed to take off his prayer beads and slip them around Sesshomaru's neck. He rolled Sesshomaru onto his back when the spell relented a bit, before he said the word again._

_Inuyasha then grabbed some kind of rope and tied Sesshomaru's wrist to one tree, and each leg to two more. He bound him to the forest floor with some kind of magic rope that I have never seen before or since. _

_Then, in front of all of us, Inuyasha decapitated Jaken. _

_Then, he grabbed Sesshomaru's human ward, a sweet little girl named Rin. She_ _was probably a few years younger than Souta. He held her over Sesshomaru's stomach and he slashed her throat with his claws, letting her bleed all over Sesshomaru, as he struggled to save her._

_I'll never forget the howl that came from Sesshomaru's lips as her lifeless body was tossed to the side. Then, Inuyasha hunched over Sesshomaru. He took his face in hands, that were coated with blood, and taunted Sesshomaru for his weakness. "You say I'm worthless, but you can't even save a stupid little toad or a weak human girl." His voice was soft and cruel. _

_Inuyasha pulled away Sesshomaru's swords. He knew what both Tenseiga and Tokijin would do if Sesshomaru kept them on his person. _

_He tried to use Tetsusaiga, but it rejected him. The weird thing about Tetsusaiga was that Inuyasha could use it until he killed Rin, even though he had been a demon for a month._

"_Here! You take it since you want it so bad! It's fucking useless to me now anyway." He threw it on the ground out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "Let's get out of here. I want some ramen." He turned back to Sesshomaru. "I hope you die a slow and painful death. I'm sure the lesser demons will enjoy ripping you to pieces." Then we left. He didn't even give Sesshomaru a quick and merciful death. _

_That night when we got back to the village, I ran while Inuyasha was gone. _

_Every night, he went out looking for Kikyo. _

_I was so relieved to be home, but I should have known it wouldn't last long. I wasn't even out of the well house when I felt a clawed hand wrap in my hair, and jerk my head back. _

_I knew it was Inuyasha because I could smell the blood on him. He smeared it on my throat as his claws danced across my skin. "How could you run from me, Kagome? I thought you said that you love me. You said that you would always stay with me."_

_I trembled as he whispered those words in my ear. Without giving me any time to answer, he jerked me back to the well by my hair. It hurt the way he pulled at my hair. My hands wrapped around his trying to get him to let me go, or at least loosen his grip, but he didn't._

_His hand cracked across my face. I'm surprised it didn't break my jaw. He would have knocked me to the floor, if his hand hadn't been tangled in my hair. "You know he had it coming. All that shit he has done to me over the years, the way he treated me, and then when he finally saw me as a full demon he still fucking mocked me. The bastard got exactly what he deserved." He snarled in my ear. "I am going to forgive you for running, but you will be punished."_

_With those words said, he threw me into the well, and followed behind me._

_I could hear Sango and Miroku crying when I got over the disorientation that I_ _experience with the time jump._

_Inuyasha's arm wrapped around my waist and he jumped, carrying me from the well._

_I fell to my knees in horror and began to sob as I looked at Shippo's lifeless body. I still can't describe what his tiny body looked like. _

"_That will teach you not to run anymore." He began to walk away. "I'll be back by dawn, and you better be here."_

_The last thing he said was that he was going to look for Kikyo again._

Souta slammed the notebook shut. Tears were burning in his eyes, but he blinked them back. Slipping the notebook into the quiver of arrows Miroku had given him, he opened the door, and walked into the other room.

Souta knew he wasn't going to like the answer to his next question, but he had to ask it anyway. "Where's Sango?"

Miroku's head whipped around to face Souta. "The next time Kagome tried to escape was two years later, and Kouga helped her. Inuyasha killed Sango to punish them both."

"You mean…"

"Sango was my mate. This is our only child. His name is Kohaku." Kouga said as he walked up to them with a little half demon boy, who looked to be about ten.

'_Sango's brother's name,'_ Souta thought. "I'm so sorry, Kouga. Both of you."

Neither one of them said anything. What could they possibly say anyway?

"After that, Kagome quit trying to run."

A/N: Please let me know what you think.


End file.
